If He Had Known
by storming-wolf
Summary: What if JJ told Reid that she might be pregnant with his baby? How would things change for the better or worse? Sequel/AU to Always There for You.
1. Prologue

_**The inspiration for this entire story goes to "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. I love that song :) Hope you liked the Prologue! Also, I completely screwed up on dates in the first story. Everything(except season 6 onwards) is set a year behind(I.e. Revelations happened in 2006 instead of 2007) sorry for any confusion!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>January 1, 2013<em>**

**_(JJ's POV)_**

_I loved Spencer Reid. I loved him with every inch of my soul. We tried to date. He gave me a kiss after our first date. I felt like the most special girl on earth. We dated in secret for a year. But we ended it in the beginning of 2006. We had a fight, and just called it off. I learned it was because of his drug addiction. I tried to make things right. He told me to move on. Stupidly, I did._

_We got drunk and got together again for one night. We had sex and I left before he woke up the next morning. A few months later, I was pregnant._

_The week before , Will was in town. The dates were so close, I had no idea who's baby I was pregnant with. Spence was dealing with so much at the time, I pretended the baby was Will's, but deep down I just had a feeling it was his baby._

_As some type of way to make up with the fact this may be his child, I declared Spence his godfather. Like that would make up for what I had just done, ha. That only made things worse._

_When Henry was born, he looked like Reid. He had his hair color, his eyes were exactly the same. Henry was developing faster than most children. Then he was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome._

_Will left, not believing Henry was his son. Spence stepped in and we were dating again after 2 months. Henry started referring to him as Daddy and forgot about Will. That December, I told him I was pregnant._

_We got married in February when Will came back. He took it to court and we learned Henry was Reid's son. We got into a fight and I went into labor. We forgave each other, but deep down, I knew Reid was still upset about missing out on his son's life._

_I can't help but think of all those nights I went on without him. Whenever I kissed Will, I tasted Spence's mouth which tasted like sugary coffee. I looked into Will's eyes and saw Spence's. I was disgusted with myself whenever I was with Will. I could only think of Spence. He was perfect._

_I wish I could take it all back, but what's done is done. I can only imagine how things would be different if I told him right away. Maybe, in another life, we worked out. Maybe Henry was born a Reid and never knew about Will. Maybe, just maybe..._


	2. The Truth Be Told

**_Life update: Marching season is over! We finished with 4 golds(out of 4 possible golds!) So I have a lot more free time...until jazz band...and concert band...and pep band...and indoor drumline... Also, I'm going to Vegas over spring break. I so wanna visit Matthew's old high school while I'm there! Its like 30 minutes from my aunt's new house in Henderson :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>November 18, 2006<span>_**

Standing alone in the bathroom of her DC apartment, Jennifer Jareau tried to convince herself that what was happening wasn't happening. It's just the flu, she told herself. I'm not pregnant.

Her phone beeped, signaling the 5 minutes had passed. She picked up the test that revealed she was pregnant. That was 3 test, all positive.

Pacing the bathroom, she didn't know what to do. She could keep it a secret...no. That would be wrong. If the baby really was Reid's baby, he had a right to know. She was risking everything with this, but she knew it was the right thing to do, so she called Reid.

"Hello?" Reid answered.

"Hey, uh, Spence. Listen, I really need you to come over so I can tell you something," JJ said.

"Can't you just tell me now?" Reid asked.

"I don't think someone can take in what I have to tell you over the phone," JJ said.

"Okay?" Reid said awkwardly. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Spence. Bye," JJ said.

"Bye," Reid said.

* * *

><p>JJ jumped as she heard a knock on the door to her apartment. She opened the door for him.<p>

"What did you want to talk about JJ?" Reid asked. JJ felt guilty. He looked exhausted from the case they just finished and she really didn't want to break this news to him.

"I just really need to tell you something," JJ said.

"What?" Reid asked.

"You know...Morgan's birthday.." JJ started.

"I thought we were going to forget about it," Reid said.

"We can't now!" JJ snapped. "I'm sorry."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Reid asked, getting aggravated and confused.

"That I'm pregnant!" JJ said, just as annoyed as him.

"You're...you're pregnant?" Reid asked.

"And there's a 50% chance the baby's yours," JJ said.

"What do we do now?" Reid asked.

"I...I guess we can take a DNA test for you and the baby," JJ said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be JJ. If the baby's mine, I'll be there for you both, if the baby's his, I'll just keep quiet," Reid said. JJ started crying. "No, JJ, please don't cry." He took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this," JJ said.

"Shh, it's okay JJ. It's all okay. I'll be here for you and I'll always be here for you," Reid said.

"But don't you think Will might be suspicious if I don't tell him I'm pregnant or tell him after the baby's born?" JJ asked.

"There's a DNA test that can be done on a fetus. Its been almost 11 weeks since it happened. We can do it tomorrow and get it out of the way. Okay?" Reid asked.

"Okay," JJ said. She stayed in his arms and eventually fell asleep. Reid couldn't help but like the feeling of her sleeping on his chest. JJ couldn't help but like falling asleep to the rise and fall of his chest and his heartbeat. Time passed and Reid fell asleep as well. It was 3 in the morning when JJ woke up. She pulled herself from Reid's hold and covered him up with a blanket before returning to her room.

* * *

><p>JJ woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She smiled at the thoughtful gesture from Reid, but soon grimaced at the scent of eggs. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and rushed to the bathroom.<p>

Reid placed the breakfast he had prepared on the table set for himself and JJ. He went to wake her up when he heard her throwing up. He rushed to the bathroom and dropped to her side.

"Spence, I'm fine," JJ said. Reid noticed her face become tinted with green. She bent over the toilet and threw up again. He held her hair and rubbed her back, telling her soothing words.

"Was it breakfast?" Reid asked.

"Eggs," JJ said.

"So I'll go pitch the eggs and we'll go eat breakfast," Reid said.

"I don't really want to eat," JJ said.

"Well, if you don't, you're only gonna feel worse. The baby needs food JJ," Reid said. "How about you try this thing I read about?"

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"Eat Bananas, Rice, Applesauce, Toast and Tea. Its a diet made of bland foods low in fiber to decrease the chance of stomach upset," Reid said.

"Do you think it'll work?" JJ asked.

"It's had a lot of success," Reid said. He pulled her up and led her to the kitchen where he threw out the eggs he made and got JJ a breakfast made of toast, bananas, applesauce, and decaf tea.

"Thanks Spence," JJ said.

"No problem," Reid said. There was a brief moment of silence before JJ kissed him. He was shocked at the kiss but kissed her back.

"Spence...I," JJ started.

"I know it may be too late, but I was stupid to let you go. It was the drugs, they just got to me. I still love you and if the baby is mine, I'll be here for you. If the baby is his, just know that I love you, but I'm going to give Will a right to his child," Reid said.

"Spence," JJ said, hugging him.

"We need to hurry up though. I told Jeff we'd be there by ten," Reid said.

"Jeff?" JJ asked.

"Old college friend of mine. He does paternity test during pregnancy, he said he could do a favor for an old friend," Reid said. JJ finished eating breakfast and they got dressed.

"Ready?" Reid asked.

"As I'll ever be," JJ said.

* * *

><p>JJ sat down on the table as Jeff and his assistant, Linda walked into the room.<p>

"Okay, so Linda here will swab Spencer real quick then we'll get started with the test. Jennifer, I need you to put on this gown without your underwear," Jeff said. JJ nodded and took the gown while Linda got the swab ready. Reid opened his mouth and Linda swabbed the back of his throat. She placed the swab in a tube and labeled it with his name and a number.

"So Spencer, that's your girlfriend?" Jeff asked.

"She was. We got into a fight and we broke up. She got together with this guy but we got drunk one night and had sex. Now she's pregnant but we don't know by who," Reid said.

"If the baby's your, you two gonna get together?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. We talked about it this morning," Reid said. JJ came out and sat on the table.

"Okay Jennifer, what I'm going to need you to do is lie on your back. Linda will guide me with an ultrasound. Basically, I'm taking a thin needle and with it, collecting chorionic villi which has the same genetic makeup as the fetus," Jeff said. JJ nodded and looked at Reid. He held her hand through the procedure.

After it was over, JJ changed back into her clothes. Jeff told them the test would take at least 2 days and at most a week to come back.

"Spence," JJ said once they were in the car. "Is it bad that I want the baby to be yours?"

"I honestly can't tell you Jayje. I want the baby to be mine to. I miss being with you," Reid said. "Telling you to move on was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

"All we can do now is play a waiting game," JJ said. With that, not a word was spoken between the two the rest of the afternoon.


	3. The Waiting Game

_**Sorry for my hiatus. I've been really busy with school. I have a 2.8 and I need a 3.0 :P luckily, this trimester I only really get home work in 2 classes :D I'm on chapter 7 of this story now and I'll continue working on it. A little friend called the common cold came to visit me, so I've been writing during my time off of school.**_

_**So I have great news...'Always There For You' was nominated for the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds 2011 Awards! It was up for Best Reid/JJ :) It was an honor to be nominated, and thanks to everyone who nominated and voted for the story! I really didn't expect to win, I just excited to be nominated :D Congrats to the winner, WhatIf-IfOnly with 'The Road Not Taken'! You deserved it! *Quick note, this episode is "The Crossing", pretending no one on the team knows about Will***_

* * *

><p>Will kept calling JJ and she ignored each call. She waited and waited for Reid to get a phone call from Jeff. 2 days came and went. By day 4, they were called out on a case.<p>

Garcia dug through Keri's personal life when Reid's cell phone went off. He had left it behind in DC, so Garcia was keeping her eye on it.

Reid, however, was unaware of this. He searched his hotel room for his phone and failed to find it. JJ came into his room.

"What's wrong Spence?" JJ asked.

"I can't find my phone. Jeff only has my home and cell number," Reid said.

Back in DC, Garcia answered Reid's phone.

"Spencer?" Jeff said.

"He's in Boston, but I can take a message," Garcia said.

"Well tell Spencer congratulations, he's going to be a father," Jeff said.

"I-uh, I'll be sure to tell him," Garcia said. She hung up and called JJ.

"Hello?" JJ answered as Reid searched his room.

"Uh, hey JJ. Can you give Reid the phone?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah," JJ said. She handed Reid the phone.

"Hello?" Reid said.

"Hey Reid. So...listen, I found your phone and you just got a phone call from a guy named Jeff. He said you're about to be a father," Garcia said. "Is there something I should know?"

"I...I'll tell you when we wrap up the case," Reid said. He hung up. "Garcia has my phone."

"Oh, good," JJ said.

"Not good. Jeff just called her. The good news is the baby's mine. The thing is Garcia knows I'm about to be a father, she just doesn't know who I got pregnant," Reid said.

"We can tell her when we get home. I'm glad that the baby is yours Spence. I missed you so much," JJ said. Reid hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm ready to be yours again," Reid said. "But what are you gonna do about Will?"

"I was just going to tell him I don't think it'll work out between us," JJ said. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "That's our baby Spence." Reid smiled and pulled her into a kiss. He had forgotten how wonderful her kisses were, how soft her pink lips were.

"C'mon. We gotta get ready to finish this case," JJ said.

* * *

><p>The case finally ended. Reid sat with JJ in her office trying to find the way to break up with Will. It was true, she just wasn't happy with him anymore. They grew apart, even though they never really were close. JJ picked up her phone and called him.<p>

"Hello?" Will answered.

"Hey, uh, Will. We need to talk," JJ said.

"About what?" Will asked.

"Us. I...I don't know how to put this. I just...I don't think we can last anymore," JJ said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Will asked.

"Yeah," JJ said.

"Is it something I did?" Will asked.

"With all honesty Will, no you did nothing. Basically, it was nothing you did, but its all on me Will. I just don't like you the way I did when we started dating," JJ said.

"But JJ..." Will started.

"Please don't make it harder than it already is," JJ said.

"So there's nothing I can do to change your mind, now is there?" Will asked.

"I'm sorry," JJ said. "I...I have to go." She hung up the phone without waiting for a response.

"There you are!" Garcia said as she opened the door to JJ's office. "Reid, we need to talk now."

"We can talk right here," Reid said.

"Are you sure? Its about the message Jeff left," Garcia said.

"I'm sure," Reid said. "Jeff is my friend who did JJ's blood test. He didn't get JJ's number, so he told me that JJ was pregnant with our baby."

"JJ! How long has this been going on?" Garcia asked.

"We're going on 10 months, aren't we Spence?" JJ made up. Reid nodded.

"9 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, 7 hours, 22 minutes and 53 seconds," Reid said.

"Aww! I'm happy for you two! How far along are you?" Garcia asked.

"13 weeks. Don't tell anyone, we're waiting until we're ready," JJ said.

"My lips are sealed. I'll let you two go home," Garcia said. "But you can't give her coffee boy genius."

Reid smiled as Garcia left. He took JJ in his arms.

"Stick to this story?" Reid asked. JJ nodded.

"I love you Spence," JJ said. He gave her a kiss. "Do you want to come over or go to your house?"

"I'm fine staying with you," Reid said. They walked to JJ's SUV.

"Do you mind if I asked you why you broke up with me?" JJ asked.

"Well, I loved you, as I still do, but I felt like I was letting you down. I felt like I wasn't going to be a good boyfriend anymore because I was turning into a junkie," Reid said.

"I know you didn't want to, and I'm not blaming you for not telling anyone, but all we had to do was talk. That case got to us all, mostly you though," JJ said. "I never told anyone at all about this, but they suggested to check my bite mark on my arm and they did a blood test to make sure I didn't contract rabies. They said my hcg levels were high, but I had miscarried our baby."

"You...we were almost parents?" Reid asked. JJ nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you because it would only make things worse for you. I just needed to tell you," JJ said. "I didn't even know until I lost the baby. They said I was 15 weeks pregnant and had no idea how I didn't know."

"I'm not letting you out on the field JJ. I don't want to lose our baby again," Reid said. JJ pulled him into a kiss.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you back. I love your coffee kisses," JJ said.

"Coffee kisses?" Reid questioned.

"You drink coffee all the time. Back when we were dating, whenever we kissed, I tasted the coffee you had been drinking. I only tasted alcohol with him," JJ said. "Spence?"

"Humm?" Reid asked.

"What should we do now? About us?" JJ asked.

"I say we move in, look for a house together, and raise our baby," Reid said.

"Let's do it," JJ said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This update wouldn't be possible without Starbucks. Order a Venti Quad Peppermint White Mocha, take a sip of it, and TELL ME HOW YA FEEL!...honestly, I don't think I'm going to sleep for the next 5 days :D<strong>_


	4. Baby Reid?

_**This is the last chapter I sent before my phone broke. So sorry that it's gonna take even longer to post now :( Also sorry that this sucks, I got stuck on this chapter and just threw everything in there. Damn you stupid school for making me busy...**_

_**This chapter is Lo-Fi and **_**_Mayhem. Another note...I haven't seen these two episodes in a while...bare with me._**

* * *

><p>JJ rubbed her stomach. 15 weeks she had carried their baby, and still only Reid, his mom, her family, and Garcia knew. Since it had become hard to hide the pregnancy, JJ decided it was just about time to tell the team. Then disaster struck.<p>

The team was called to a case dealing with a possible terrorist attack. JJ had been pretty stressed about the case and found herself with more morning sickness to make matters worse. Reid didn't want JJ working this case at all.

"Jennifer, you're not going on the field anymore!" Reid whispered, trying not to yell.

"I'll be fine Spence," JJ said.

"Jennifer! No!" Reid said a little to loud. Hotch turned and looked at them. Reid noticed he had caught the attention of the whole team.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"I really don't think JJ should do field work," Reid said.

"Spencer!" JJ snapped.

"Why?" Hotch asked.

"JJ's pregnant with our baby," Reid said. You could hear a feather drop once Reid said that.

"Come again?" Morgan finally broke the silence.

"This isn't the way we wanted to tell everyone, but Spence and I are expecting a baby in June," JJ said.

"Congratulations you two," Emily said, hugging Reid and JJ.

"You got us all. I never suspected a thing," Rossi said.

"I'm sorry for messing you all the time about not having a girl," Morgan said, clapping Reid on the back and giving JJ a hug. "Congratulations."

"You know JJ, Reid's right. You should just go to the hotel and rest for the night," Hotch said. JJ nodded.

"Alright," JJ said.

"Reid, I need you to work on the geographical profile," Hotch said. "JJ."

"Yeah?" JJ said, turning around.

"Congratulations," Hotch said. "Both of you."

"Thanks," Reid and JJ said leaving the office. They stopped in front of JJ's SUV. They shared a kiss. Then another and another. "Why so many kisses, not that I'm complaining."

"With our job, you never know when we'll have our last kiss. Savor each one. Plus, I owe you a years worth of kiss, including a kiss a day for this year," JJ said.

"So I get 730 kisses by this day next year," Reid said.

"Starting now," JJ said, giving him 4 kisses. Reid got on his knees and kissed her stomach. He remained on one knee.

"I know we're still new to dating each other again, but I can't loose you again. Will you marry me Jennifer Jareau?" Reid asked. He opened the ring box, which was empty.

"Its empty Spence," JJ said, starting to smile and tear up.

"Just answer," Reid said.

"Yes," JJ said.

"I'm glad you said yes because the ring is already on your finger," Reid said. JJ looked at her hand and laughed.

"How?" JJ asked as she pulled Reid into a kiss, tears of joy spilling from her eyes.

"Privileged information," Reid said. "The ring's been sitting on my dresser for years. I was gonna propose to you after the Super Bowl..." Reid trailed on, not wanting to bring up Super Bowl Sunday again. JJ rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I messed things up between us," JJ said.

"You don't have to keep apologizing. Its okay Jenny, it was my fault too," Reid said. "It doesn't matter now. We're together again, we're getting married, and we're having a baby." He gave her another kiss.

"How many is that now?" JJ asked.

"6, not counting the one for the baby," Reid said. He kissed her stomach again.

"I love you Spence," JJ said. Reid gave her a kiss.

"I love you too Jenny," Reid said. "7."

"I'll see you probably in the morning," JJ said, climbing into her SUV. Reid got into his and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Days Later<strong>_

Reid ran his hand up and down JJ's side as he gave her a kiss. His hand stopped at her baby bump as he rubbed her stomach in soothing circles.

"I love you Spence," JJ said. He kissed her stomach.

"I love you too JJ," Reid said. "And Daddy loves you too baby."

"Did Hotch and Morgan make it back to DC?" JJ asked as she pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"Yeah, a couple hours ago," Reid said as he pulled his arm around her.

"This case was a hard one," JJ said.

"At least we have vacation until after New Year's," Reid said.

"So what do you say. We look for a house together, and for New Years go to New York?" JJ asked.

"I say definitely, future Mrs. Reid," Reid said. She kissed him and rested on his chest. Everything may have been rushed between them, but they wouldn't change a thing.


	5. A New Home

_Okay, I apologize for leaving for like 2 months. I've been through hell and tons of drama. My uncle died, my best friend's apartment was destroyed in a fire (she's like my sis) and my other friend attempted suicide and is leaving for suicide watch :'( I've been very inspired despite all of this though._

_I'm writing a lot of Songfics, and my 50th story. I need an escape from this stress and writing helps alot._

* * *

><p>JJ rubbed her stomach as she walked into the living room of Reid's apartment. He smiled at her and greeted her with a hug and kiss.<p>

"Good afternoon sleepyhead," Reid said.

"Is it really noon?" JJ asked.

"11. The open house isn't until 3, so we can go out for lunch if you want," Reid said. JJ nodded and put a hand on her stomach.

"Is it too soon to feel a baby kick or move?" JJ asked.

"Typically women don't feel fetal movement until the 17th week, but the baby is moving around already. You may have a fluttering sensation that feels similar to gas or hunger, but it may be the baby," Reid said. He kissed her stomach and rubbed it gently. She pulled him up and into a kiss, his hand resting on her stomach. JJ pulled his hands down to her waist and kept pulling them lower. He deepened the kiss as his pants became tight. He bit her lip, making her gasp.

"Spencer..." JJ moaned. She ground her hips against him. Reid moaned and picked her up.

"Bedroom," Reid whispered.

* * *

><p>JJ pulled on a shirt as she stared at her baby bump. She had on Spence's button down shirt that still made her look pregnant. She shook her head. Everyone knew already, so there was no reason to hide it.<p>

The shower cut off and JJ saw Reid's hand reach for a towel. She smiled as she brushed her damp hair. JJ could just feel him walk over to her. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Jen, I'm gonna get you wet," Reid said.

"Don't care babe," JJ said, her hand trailing down his wet chest. Her other hand went to his wet hair as she kissed him again.

"We're...gonna...be late," Reid said between kisses.

"Fine," JJ said, covering his chest with a towel. She left the bathroom, Reid smirking. JJ was at the stage of pregnancy every man loved. Her hormones were so off the wall that the slightest touch made her jump him. He so wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p>"It's perfect," JJ said, rubbing her stomach as she and Spence finished the tour of the house, their third house since the started their search.<p>

"This is a safe neighborhood, perfect for starting a family. As you specified, Dr. Reid, it's close to the DC Metro and has a good school system," Cindy, the real estate agent, said.

"Thank you for your time. We'll get back to you with our decision by tomorrow," Reid said.

"My pleasure," Cindy said.

* * *

><p>"It's in our price range and the right distance from work. It's close to the metro and its everything we wanted in a house," JJ said once they were home.<p>

"And honestly, I have nothing bad to say about it," Reid said. "I say we should start packing, because when the lease is up on our apartments, we're moving in." JJ had a huge smile as she hugged and kissed him.

"One more thing we need to discuss," JJ said as she sat on his lap.

"What?" Reid asked.

"We haven't even thought about baby names," JJ said.

"I have an idea. I think the baby is going to be a boy and you think the baby is going to be a girl. Whoever is right gets to name the baby," Reid said.

"Deal," JJ said. "So we're having a Stephanie Nicole Reid?"

"Or a Tristan Spencer Reid," Reid said.

"Isn't that your first and middle name switched?" JJ asked.

"My original name. Dad...he was in the new father shock and write Spencer Tristan by accident, but Mom liked it," Reid said. "I figured there might as well be a Reid with that name."

"I love that name, but I can't help but think that Tristan is from King Aruther..." JJ said.

"You know my family so well," Reid said. He gave her a soft kiss and put a hand on her stomach.

"How many kisses are we up to now?" JJ asked.

"I honestly lost count this morning," Reid said.

"Mr. Eidetic Memory forgot?" JJ teased.

"It's Dr. Eidetic Memory and the last thing on my mind this morning was counting," Reid said. "It doesn't matter anyway. All that matters is that I love you."

"And I love you," JJ said.


End file.
